


Strawberry Juice (English version)

by NannatheSimp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shiratorizawa, Teen Romance, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannatheSimp/pseuds/NannatheSimp
Summary: You are at the end of school, and despite having very difficult times, you are happy that all of this is finally over. Everything was going well during the graduation ceremony, but a message was able to completely change your day (and your future).
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Strawberry Juice (English version)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy :)
> 
> This is my first job here at Ao3, I hope you like it and have fun with it :)))
> 
> Female Y / N  
> Y/N: Your Name  
> Chubby Y/N
> 
> Trigger: Eating Disorder and Bullyng.

At the beginning of the graduation ceremony, you were surprised with a note from none other, none other than Tendou Satori, the main blocker of the Shiratorizawa Institute Volleyball team, someone of your -now- old class for whom you had a brief attraction, however , which was just that, no longer had a strong enough bond to develop greater feelings.

In that note, which was nothing more than an invitation to a meeting, he gave instructions from an unknown place, in the center of the city, also containing an arrival time, marked at the end of the message.

As soon as you finished reading it, you quickly signaled to it, that you were on the opposite side of the row of students, that you would be there, keeping the colored paper in your pocket, feeling your heart beat faster in your chest, losing focus completely for the rest of the ceremony.

As soon as the ceremony was over, you said goodbye to your classmates quickly, practically running to your house, which was a few blocks from the school, just to change clothes and get ready for the meeting, wanting to look minimally good to see Satori and understand the reason for the unusual request.

You ended up being a little late with all the preparations for your departure, but with a little luck, you arrived at the correct time at the place.

The building, which had its entrance in a hidden alley on an avenue, among other large buildings that overshadowed it, seemed completely abandoned and frightening, since on the way, some suspicious people stared at it, while continuing on their way to their destination.

Your thoughts were a mixture of fear and anxiety now, why did he want to meet you in a place like that? What was his goal? And a dozen other issues around that.

It was true that Tendou was a strange person. Not in the way that your friends and classmates claimed, you couldn't see him in such a cruel and pejorative way. In fact, he was different, but in a way, a different one that certainly made him look cute in your eyes.

Due to his eccentric personality, the boy with messy red hair gained his fame as a freak, being excluded from all kinds of groups in his class, who did not want him around at all, isolating themselves and being content with the friendship of Ushijima, the golden boy of the class and with the volleyball team in which he participated.

He was a talkative kid, walking around with his best friend, always excited about Shounen Jump releases, commenting on new series and anime, or any other topic he liked, like the insects he had as pets .

The way he was always excited, regardless of anything, was something you thought was cute. He was a great friend to those on his team, and he was almost always in charge of increasing the confidence of the players and congratulating them when they hit their shots, even during training.

Satori was a fun boy, he seemed almost always cheerful, so that set of attributes made him an attractive person for you.

When you finally woke up from your thoughts and realized where you were, you had arrived at your destination, the top floor, where the host was leaning over one of the windows, looking extremely interested in the vision he had.

Your eyes searched the place visually, finding several articles that made his heart flutter for a few moments, such as some candles, scattered in a corner of the place, illuminating his vision and perfuming his way, a large blanket spread over the concrete floor, where the candles were, along with a well-known song, which came from a cell phone, which was on the blanket, next to a picnic basket.

You then released the doorknob, ready to knock and announce your arrival, but before you could do that, he turned quickly, smiling in the corner when both eyes met, silently calling you to join him, and so on, you did it.

You approached it gently, leaving the bag you had on the blanket, leaning against the unfinished concrete window ledge, taking a good look towards the city.

\- I thought I would not come ... - After a few seconds in that position, he looked again in his direction and made his confession, transposing a small part of his nervousness, soon returning to put his eyes on the busy landscape ahead.

\- Why did you want me to come? - You questioned the big reason behind it all, trying not to look as anxious as you really were.

\- You are very direct ... - He said without taking his eyes off the cars passing on the avenue, the tallest commented, making your heart flutter.  
\- I never got a message like that, I was surprised, mainly because that note came from you! - You looked at him with some curiosity, trying to understand for yourself what this sudden encounter was about.

\- I ... I just wanted to spend time here with someone ... - He seemed to digress in his answer, certainly trying to choose the right words to say.

\- You wanted to ... Spend time here ... With someone? - You were still trying to understand what you had just heard, your head didn't seem to be connecting the dots in the right places.

\- Look ... You don't have to stay if you don't want to ... - And for the second time in the night, you were surprised by the image of Tendou Satori, who now looked directly into your eyes, with an uncertain expression.

-No, I ... I want to stay! - You hurried to affirm that you wanted to stay there with him, trying to pass a little more security, receiving a half smile in return.

-Ah ... great! I ... I prepared something for us to eat ... I noticed that you didn't eat anything at the ceremony, so ... I thought you might be hungry ... - Looking a little more excited now, he turned and headed for the blanket , sitting next to the basket, opening it and revealing the contents inside it.

-I didn't know exactly what you like, so I made some hot dogs and in case you were vegan, or vegetarian, I prepared some sandwiches with vegetables ... - The way he was so attentive with every detail it made your heart tremble and warm up, then he just approached, sitting beside you, leaning against the wall.

But before you could think about starting to eat, your biggest complex was present, blocking it immediately.

\- Ah ... That was very kind of you ... But I'm not hungry! -And even though the expression so adorable seconds ago disappeared from the face of the red-haired man cut his heart, it was necessary to remain firm in your choices.

That was clearly a lie, and a big one. You were starving to death, literally starving, since you didn't eat anything all day, forcing yourself to consume only water and tea all day, just to look good and feel better with your own image at the time to go out to the graduation ceremony.

This went far beyond what anyone could understand, so he preferred to keep it a secret, away from anyone who could approach him, or who was even part of his life.

In the next few moments, you felt your body falter, even for a second, even looking purposeful, making your face warm in shame by the noise made in your stomach, announcing that you had just lied.

-Are you sure? - He seemed uncertain now, and in that moment, you just wanted to beat yourself for long minutes, while trying to cover what had just happened.

\- Absolute! I'm fine ... - You kept trying to reassert yourself, receiving a strange look from the other, who just unwrapped one of the sandwiches and took a bite of it, facing his face next.

\- You don't have to do this to yourself. - And with a warning in an extremely sincere tone, Satori made you lose your structures and shudder.

\- Do ... With myself? - To continue the disguise, you had to pretend you didn't know what he was talking about, desperately looking for an opening to change the subject.

\- No need to lie, your stomach has already denounced you! From the way he snored, it must be a good hour since he ate nothing! - And it was at that moment that he could watch his mind shatter a little, while his heart seemed to accelerate even more with his cunning and intelligence.

\- Tendou, why would I lie about it? - You were still trying to hold on to your lying statements, ignoring the sound made by your stomach once again.

\- I watched you for a while ... I didn't know how I could approach you for ... That ... So I tried to look for the best moment, and I ended up noticing some of your habits ... - Surprising again with his intelligence, he reached into the basket and pulled out a can of soda and a juice box, putting the can aside and offering you the juice.

\- Did you ... watch me? - That sounded really strange, mainly due to his intentions, since you could never even imagine that someone, at some point, could ask you out with some kind of connotation, ignoring the red haired boy's offer.

\- Yes, as much as it seems too strange even to me ... That is not the point now! - He supported the snack he was eating on his own leg, holding it in his hand and handing it over, placing one of his hands over yours, causing a long chill on his spine.

\- I noticed that you don't seem to be eating as you should! I have a vague idea of what the reason is, but I never see you in the lunch or snack line, neither in the morning nor in the afternoon, nor at the tables in the cafeteria, not even in the common area outside... Instead, you are always sitting on the tree behind the gardening class greenhouse! - It messed up your structures a little, because you didn't expect someone watching you to be so attentive, feeling guilty for letting yourself get caught.

\- Tendou, this is your impression, I like to ... Just stay there, you know? It’s a very comfortable place ... - Again you tried to shift the focus of the conversation to something else, trying to return the juice to him, which started to hold your hands with a little more force, preventing you from doing such a thing.

\- I know you're trying to change the subject, and I know I can't force you to eat or change your mind about what you're doing, but I ... I wanted to help you ... - The edge of nervousness got more visible on his face when he showed that he was really concerned about your situation, making you feel guilty about it, even if unintentionally.

\- Tendou I- - Before I could think of a lie to tell you about it and reassure you about it, it intervened, interrupting you and continuing.

\- I don't know you completely, we're just classmates, now ex, and I know you don't want to talk about it now, it's okay, we all have our skeletons in the closet, and that's understandable ... - The expression on the red eyes now resembled the moment they met, a few minutes ago, uncertain.

\- Despite this Y/N, how could you not accept some strawberry juice from a colleague? – Then, he made his final offer, taking on another connotation in his eyes, becoming extremely tender and inviting.

No longer able to resist, you finally give in and accept the box in your hands, doing the whole procedure of picking up the straw on the back of the package and sticking to the indicated place taking a sip of the drink, feeling it go straight to your empty stomach , wincing at the sensation.

\- Thank you ... - You sighed ruefully, continuing to drink the juice, then shut up, concentrating only on listening to the music that was playing at the time.

[...]

You two had spent a long time in that way, time talking, time just in silence, enjoying that very unusual meeting. At one point, Satori picked up the packages thrown by the blanket and threw them into the basket again, seeming to plan to do something.

\- I noticed one more thing about you today! - He looked anxious, recovering all the energy he always displayed during school, getting up and cleaning his hands.

\- You're quite an observer, aren't you? - Accompanying him, you just cleaned up the crumbs on your pants too, keeping your gaze fixed on the movements of the red-haired one.

\- I noticed that you didn't dance during the party, which was a shame, I wish I could have seen you dancing in that amazing dress you were wearing ... - With those few words, he managed to warm your face again, making your heart race again for the comment.

\- Nah ... I'm not a good dancer! - You replied, hugging one of your legs, watching him crouch in front of you, being practically mesmerized by his big and flashy red eyes.

\- I have a reputation for being a little skeptical about it ... So do you accept dancing with me? - Then he held out his hand to you.

In that instant, you could feel your heart pounding against your chest, practically crushing your ribs, feeling your face heat up even more with shame.

So many thoughts lurked in your mind, but for a single moment, you allowed himself to enjoy that. That so peaceful atmosphere, the tender company and all the other good things that were happening, allowing yourself to hold his hand and give yourself up for the moment.

The melody of Arms Tonite could be heard in the background, since in the foreground, only both of you existed, dancing together, in complete harmony, allowing the feelings to flow freely, enveloping you, allowing you to remain true in that instant.

It didn't take long for the song to come to an end, also changing the atmosphere for the two of you, so following that change, Tendou turned her in his arms, bringing both bodies together and bending gently over his chest, holding firmly on his back, trying to give you security, in a scene that you’ve only seen in the movies, feeling your heart flutter with the proximity of the faces.

\- Hey, you! Don't you think it's kinda cute that I died, right inside your arms tonight? That I'm fine, even after I have died ... - Tendou hummed then, and it was as if you could have a small view of the entire universe in your eyes.

At that moment, at that very moment, you knew that you were falling in love with him, and that everything was fine. That little fraction of seconds passed as if it were hours in your mind, and with it, part of your insecurities, giving yourself completely to the feeling of security that his arms were transmitting at that moment, feeling something incredible bloom inside you.

\- ... I lie in your arms tonight ... I fell in your arms tonight! - You completed the last verse of the song, feeling your body return to his initial position while a beautiful smile stamped the lips of Satori.

Without wasting time, he just brought one hand to your face, gently caressing your cheeks, sealing that moment with a kiss, one that would start the rest of their lives, starting from that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have any suggestions? send me a message! :)
> 
> Follow me on my other social networks:  
> Spirit: StrawberrySimp02  
> Twitter: Donna6Simp


End file.
